Simple Moments
by Emerald Flashes
Summary: But in the end, it was the simple moments that proved their love. The upstairs and downstairs of Downton Abbey watch the Carsons during their marriage and see the moments that define them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A midnight drabble that popped into my head and might turn into more. I think I'll do a few more chapters about moments with the Carsons, Thomas can kick things off because I've always had a bit of a soft spot for him. ;)**

* * *

Thomas Barrow is many things, an eavesdropper, a lurker, and a meddler, though he has been trying to cease the latter as of late. However, a man cannot change himself completely and that is how he found himself standing quietly beside the polished doors of the chapel, peering at the couple outside. The wedding was not scheduled to start for another forty minutes, yet guests had been trickling idly in, mostly the servants and old friends of the bride and groom but he did see the Dowager Countess take her seat with all the proper pomp and flair as she began to hold court with those around her.

Mr. Carson and the soon-to-be Mrs. Carson remained blissfully oblivious to the hum of energy that was steadily building in the church as they spoke softly to each other. Mrs. Hughes' wedding gown wasn't white, but rather a lovely shade of cream and it clung to her becomingly, but not outrageously. Mr. Carson sported a starched gray suit, white carnation pinned carefully to his chest. Watching through the crack in the door, staying unobtrusive from many years of practice, Thomas studied the couple.

Her hands reached up to smooth his tie and adjust his jacket and unconsciously he leaned into her, his hands, weathered and large, covering hers, small and delicate. Thomas marveled at their unwavering trust, their utter lack of hesitation as she raised her face to his. He swallowed hard as Mr. Carson pressed her hand to his lips gently and she smiled at him, radiantly, brilliantly.

No one would ever bestow that look on him, Thomas knew, no, he would never be the cause of such a smile. But no bitterness tinged his thoughts, as it so often had in the past, and he wished no ill will on the couple in front of him. His relationship with Mr. Carson might often have been strained and tense, but for Mrs. Hughes, who had supported him, fought for him and treated him with kindness and respect, he would bear no resentment. He was going to be butler soon after all, it would do him well to end his grudges.

His attention was re-captured by the couple in front of him as Mrs. Hughes pulled Mr. Carson's head down to hers to whisper in his ear. Carson's hand drifted down to the small of her back to balance her, to steady her as she reached up, a movement so familiar to them both now that neither took any notice of it. He couldn't hear what she said, but there was no need to. All he needed to know was written plainly on Carson's face as the butler smiled broadly down at his bride-to-be and raised his other hand to cup her cheek.

Their lips met ever so tenderly, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hand on her waist. To Thomas, the kiss was intentionally light, as if it was merely a beginning, a promise of times to come. The couple pulled away after a heartbeat, but showed no inclination of moving any farther than an inch apart from each other. Thomas retreated from the doorway silently,and returned to his place within the church.

He assumed his position beside the door with all the proper stoicness of a true butler. He had decided, in that instant, to ensure that neither bride nor groom was to be disturbed until the very last possible moment. When he questioned himself later as to why he had been so determined to let the couple have their snatched moments of peace, he told himself firmly that it was because he owed it to Mrs. Hughes and put the thought from his mind.

Perhaps he _has_ learned a little something about kindness while at Downton after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please do leave me a review if you liked (or didn't!) and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed, that always makes my day. :) And to all my lovely guest reviewers who I can't PM, a special thanks to you all! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Daisy hadn't meant to spill the last bit of flour, truly, she hadn't. She had just been wiping her rolling pin down with flour as the dough was particularly sticky and she must've nudged the bag with her elbow because the next thing she knew, a thick cloud of white powder was floating through the air and covering everything within its reach.

 _Mrs. Patmore will be so angry!_ Daisy thought anxiously as dropped to her knees and scrambled to wipe away the remnants of her disaster. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite quick enough.

"Daisy? What are you doing down there? If the bread baked itself, I'd spend a lot of time relaxing meself but it hasn't in the time I've been here and I don't expect it to start now! So do get up and finish rolling it out!"

Daisy stood hesitantly and Mrs. Patmore gaped at her white streaked apron and hands.

"Oh for heaven's sake, don't tell me you spilled all the rest of our flour." Mrs. Patmore sighed, wiping her hands on her apron exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Patmore. I must've bumped it while I was rolling out the dough but I can't remember touching it-"

"Oh, do try to keep your head in the kitchens instead of wandering about, would you?! What are we to do now without any flour?" Mrs. Patmore asked Daisy, shaking her head in irritation.

"We've still got a bag left in the store cupboard, but..." Daisy trailed off, knowing Mrs. Patmore ceaseless tirade against the store cupboard key being kept from her grasp.

Mrs. Patmore's eyes narrowed dangerously as she responded.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to ask Mrs. Hu- Mrs. Carson. Go on, be quick about it!"

Daisy left hastily, relieved to have escaped the full heat of Mrs. Patmore's scalding tongue. She hurried to the now Mrs. Carson's sitting room, only to find the door already ajar. Curiously, she peeked in the crack and saw the housekeeper, pacing determinedly across her sitting room as Mr. Carson, seated in a chair near the fire, looked on.

"Now Elsie-"

"Don't you ' _now Elsie_ ' me, Charles Carson! This is a serious matter!"

Mr. Carson hid a small chuckle at his wife's impression of him. "Certainly I agree with you, but what are we to do about it? His lordship has chosen to invite his distant cousins to Downton and we must accommodate them all."

"We cannot manage them all without at least another housemaid and I'm not sure if the young lady has a ladies' maid, so we might have to provide for her as well," Mrs. Carson said exasperatedly. "If we are really are to serve all of them, then you must speak to his lordship about hiring extra help."

"I will in the morning." Mr. Carson replied, standing and throwing on his jacket. Mrs. Carson made a noncommittal noise that sounded vaguely like a humph and turned her back to him. In two long strides, Mr. Carson had crossed the room and put his arms around his wife, spinning her back around to face him.

"I _will_ speak to him, Elsie," he told her softly. "And I do hope that will help me regain my lovely wife's favor."

"Flatterer." She said, but nonetheless pressed her lips to his gently. Embarrassed to be spying on such a private moment, Daisy almost withdrew from the door, but before she could Mrs. Carson pulled back and shooed her husband away. Daisy quickly poked her whole head in before Mr. Carson could reach the door, hoping to disguise her peeking.

"Mrs. Hugh- Sorry, I mean Mrs. Carson, we've used up all the flour in the kitchens."

"Ah, I'll open the store cupboard then. You may tell Mrs. Patmore that she can take whatever else she needs while it is open." The housekeeper replied, reaching for her keys and stepping swiftly past her husband and into the corridor, Daisy trailing behind her.

After they had gotten another bag of flour to replace the first and Mrs. Patmore's rant about housekeepers maintaining the store cupboard had finally ended, Daisy slid the pan of bread into the oven carefully and gave a contented sigh.

"What are you smiling about?" Mrs. Patmore asked, still simmering with annoyance about the store cupboard key.

"Oh nothing, just well, it must be awfully nice to have someone who cares so much about you that they'd do anything to make you happy." Daisy said dreamily.

"Oh good heavens, what has brought this on? It's a bleeding miracle we get anything done around here, what with your head seeming to have a permanent residence up in the clouds! Now go on and wipe the table down then we'll have to start on dinner." Mrs. Patmore said, shaking her head peevishly.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore!" Daisy said as she rushed to the table.

Standing just off to the side of the door and unseen by either the cook or her assistant, a small smile spread across Mrs. Carson's face.

"Yes, it is quite nice," she said softly. "Quite nice indeed."

* * *

 **A/N:** If you liked, disliked, loved or hated, do leave me a review and thanks for reading!


End file.
